Light in the Dim
by ArwenJaneLilyLyra
Summary: In which Legolas teaches Boromir a much needed lesson.


Light in the Dim

"If you are the great King everyone is so determined you are, the time is now Aragorn! Yet you hide in the shadows, you shrink from your duties because you are weak; you are weak and a coward to hide from something that I, that many, would die to have the honour of being. You hold the destiny of Minas Tirith, of Gondor, in your hands and you are sure to let her smash if you do not accept who you are."

Legolas lay against the wall, listening to Boromir snarl at Aragorn and could practically see the Ranger's calm expression as he took it all in, pretending the vicious words didn't affect him, when really every word pierced his heart acutely. There was a snort as Boromir apparently gave up and the crunch of the stones as he stormed away down the river bank.

Now Legolas was in a predicament; should he comfort his best friend? Or should he right the wrong thoughts of the Gondorian Captain? He paused for a brief second, glancing at the hobbits that lay huddled close together for warmth, and the dwarf who was snoring loudly. He hesitated a split-second longer before following Boromir.

The man had travelled some way by the time he caught up; however Legolas was an elf therefore, by nature, swift and soundless on his feet. Boromir gave a start as he finally observed the blonde elf sit by his side unspeaking; the man made no complaint, though also no display that he was welcome either.

There was pregnant silence between them before Legolas spoke in a soft musical tone that sounded distant though he was sat close by.

"I've lived on Middle Earth for so long, I'll never cease to be amazed by the beauty of a night sky." He gazed at the stars as he said this and there was a grunt of annoyance from Boromir who clearly didn't want to be disturbed, but felt obligated to let the elf accompany him.

"A long time now I think about it, I've seen over a thousand years, that's rather a long time don't you think?" He stopped though he hadn't expected Boromir to answer. "I spent the first part of my life with my mother and father in Mirkwood, they were happy days; so full of life and joy and laughter and jokes. So many good memories" he reminisced contemplatively and he could see the man's patience almost as a physical thing stretching to breaking point.

"Alas, those days were not to last. My mother died when I was still and elfling and for a long time I grew reclusive, speaking little and doing little in mourning for her." As he talked, he ran his hand through the gentle currents of the cool water, feeling the sparkles of the light run over his skin as the trickles slipped past.

"Why are you telling me this?" demanded Boromir but Legolas took as little notice of him, as he had done as Legolas had spoken.

"Years past, and though I talked, and hunted, and fought, and greeted important visitors and held important meetings; I never sang, never smiled, never laughed not after the loss of my mother. My father, grew convinced there was no hope. Of course, he never displayed his lack of faith to me, but I could tell, I knew he was worried just as much as I was depressed."

He stopped his flow of speech, having seen Boromir's shoulders slump slightly at the calm tone of his Elven voice that soothed him. He saw Boromir almost turn as he realised he'd stopped talking and carried on melodically,

"Then, many years ago now, I left Mirkwood with some of the Royal Guard on an errand. It was going fine, up until we met a group of elves that wished to share our meal. Normally I would have greeted them out of politeness but there was something odd about them. My confusion was all it took and they attacked, killing my companions and capturing me with far too much ease."

Legolas heard the reluctant gasp issue from Boromir's lips and he felt hope rise in his chest that the man was finally truly listening to his tale that seemed to have no meaning.

"I awoke to find myself in a dungeon and try as I might I couldn't escape. Little did I know someone had seen my capture and had followed with the intention of aiding me in an escape. During a period in which no-one was guarding my cell, he came to the gate, having miraculously stolen the key, and gave me my freedom. To my astonishment not only had he found the key, but my confiscated weapons too."

Watching Boromir from the corner of his eye, Legolas saw the man give a smile at the turn in the tale and gave a small grin himself.

"We were nearly out in the open when the sounds of pursuit met our ears. He pushed me to go in front and drew a sword. I pulled out my own long blade and slew a guard who was blocking our exit. It was then I heard a cry and I turned to see my saviour had an arrow embedded in his shoulder. He gritted his teeth and carried on fighting. Through sheer strength of body and mind he held out his consciousness until all the villains had been slaughtered, the danger had passed, and my father had found us de to the message my rescuer had sent before going after me."

Despite he could only see half of his face, Legolas could tell Boromir enjoyed the story, and was impressed.

"Aragorn still has the scar,"

There was a silence, followed by a swift movement and Boromir turned his whole torso around to face the elf. They met eyes for a brief second, before Legolas stood and went in search of the heir of Gondor, leaving Boromir son of Denethor with a frown of horror on his brow and a blush of regret in his cheeks.


End file.
